Atados al destino
by rika askaura
Summary: una joven, antigua dicipula de Genkai aparece, que pasara cuando se enteren de toda su verdad?... hiei comienza a obsecionarse con Akira luego que descubrir su secreto... ¡CAPITULO 6! Hiei x oC
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos, volví para su desgracia jajajaja XD, esta ves con un fanfic de Yu Yu hakusho (no se para que digo algo obvio). Espero que sea de su agrado. Bien, les informo (aunque ya se dieron cuenta u) que esta historia se centra en el divino de Hiei (¬)… **y aviso: acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias para la historia - **

Esta historia va a estar relacionada constantemente con una de una amiga, pero solo que ella comenzará a contar todo desde el último cap. de Yu Yu Hakusho, y su pareja principal va a ser la de Kurama y Shizuru, la historia se llama "Lagrimas de Luna".

Parejas: Hiei x oC

No Yaoi

Bueno, mejor dejo de escribir estupideces y empiezo de una buena ves u:

P.D: el titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia, es solo que me gustaba como sonaba XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atados al destino

Capítulo 1:

Era un día como cualquier otro, era de mañana, el grupo Yusuke, Kurama y Kazuma se encontraban en clases, mientras que Hiei estaba entrenando en el bosque que había detrás del dojo de la maestra Genkai.

Como era de costumbre, Keiko regañaba a Yusuke por pasarse en las horas clases fuera del salón.

A la hora de la salida, habían quedado en encontrase en la entrada del colegio para luego ir al dojo.

Kurama era el único que no podía ir, todos los viernes, luego de clases debía ir la casa de una compañera para ayudarla con sus estudios. Cuando el pelirrojo se encontró con sus amigos…

- adelántense ustedes muchachos, yo iré mas tarde

- esta bien Kurama, pero no tardes mucho

- esta bien, adiós…

Luego de despedirse del resto, Kurama emprende viaje hacia la casa de su compañera. Una vez ahí toca el timbre

-quien es?- pregunta una voz detrás de la puerta

- soy Minamino- responde con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

- ah! Shuichi! Hola! que bueno que pudiste venir!...

- Buenos días Kinorima

- por favor pasa

Una vez adentro ambos se instalan en la mesa que había en el living.

- necesito que me expliques esta cosa- dice señalando sus apuntes

- te refieres a las uniones atómicas y las composiciones de los elementos de la tabla periódica

- em… si eso decía yo u

Kurama empezó explicándole los conocimientos básicos de la física y la química, y luego siguió con biología.

Mientras en otro lugar Yusuke y Kuwabara acababan de llegar al dojo, Botan y Yukina estaban con ella

- hola Botan, hola yuk…-

- YUKINA!- Kazuma interrumpió a Yusuke, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y la saludo como de costumbre

- claro! Yo ni siquiera existe no?- reclamaba Botan quien no la había saludad aún

- ah hola- respondió el pelirrojo con desinterés, a lo cual la peliazul le propinó un golpe en la cabeza

- que crees que estás haciendo?

- pues quien te crees que eres para ignorarme!

Mientras ellos comenzaban una pelea sin sentido Yusuke fue a donde se encontraba su maestra

- hola Genkai…

- llegaron tarde

- ¬¬…

Un poco mas tarde todos se encontraban en la sala tomando un poco de te ( a excepción de Kurama que estaba en la casa de la chica esta y Hiei que seguía entrenando u)

- no le hará daño esforzarse tanto?- pregunta Yukina preocupada al ver a Hiei afuera practicando con su

espada

- esta bien… el está acostumbrado- dice Yusuke

- iré a ver si quiere beber algo- Yukina se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia afuera

- disculpa…- lo llama.

Hiei solo voltea a verla. La joven de ojos rojo se acerca a el un poco intimidada por la mirada del joven morocho.

- me preguntaba si querrías algo para beber?- decía entregándole un vaso con te

- …- Hiei se quedo observando por un rato a su hermana-… lo hiciste tu?- pregunta, al ver que Yukina asiente lo acepta (no puede negarle nada a la hermana -)

Yukina regresa con lo demás sonriente…

-

No muy lejos de ahí, se podía observar a una joven de largos cabellos celestes y ojos violetas corriendo agitadamente.

- déjeme en paz por favor- suplicaba mientras volteaba a ver al demonio que la perseguía

- ya te dije que no lo haré al menos que accedas por las buenas a darme todas tus cosas.- el demonio la alcanza la toma por el brazo y la golpea fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo.- dame ese bolso- dice señalando el bolso que ella aun tenía sujeto con sus manos

- …no- el demonio la toma por el cabello

- estúpida humana.-

En el momento en que estaba por quitárselo la joven toma su brazo fuertemente obligando al sujeto a soltarla por la fuerza. Los ojos de la chica cambian a un color dorado intenso (con pupilas gatunas… se entiende?)

- nunca vuelvas a confundirme con un sucio humano!-

Un tremendo poder demoníaco invade toda la zona, la chica se ve envuelta en un aura violácea medio negra, consumiendo al demonio por completo

o.o

- que… fue eso?- un escalofrío recorrió en cuerpo de todos en el dojo, incluso de Kurama que se encontraba más apartado del lugar.

Hiei no dudó dos veces y se dirigió velozmente al lugar de donde provenía esa fuerza

- Shuichi sucede algo?- pregunta Kinorima al verlo con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro

- ah… no, es solo que, acabo de recordar algo, enseguida vuelvo- el pelirrojo se va rápidamente del lugar

- que le sucede?

Una ves que Kurama sale de la casa de su compañera se dirige corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa tremenda energía. Se detuvo de golpe al sentir que ese poder desapareció repentinamente, pero siguió su camino, necesitaba saber que había sucedido.

No muy lejos de ahí. Hiei había llegado, observa detenidamente, una joven de cabello celeste se encontraba desmayada en el piso, a su lado… solo había unos restos de demonio.

El joven demonio de fuego se acerca a ella y la observa con detenimiento

- Hiei!- una voz conocida para el lo llama, este voltea para ver a Kurama corriendo hacia el- tu… también lo sentiste

- …

El pelirrojo al observar la escena se queda pensativo- crees que ella… fue la que libero ese poder?

- hn…- Hiei solo se voltea dispuesto a irse

- oye, no podemos dejarla ahí- dice acercándose a la joven para verifica si se encontraba bien

- …

- necesito que la lleves al dojo de Genkai, yo debo ir a otro lugar- Kurama toma en brazos a la chica (que no es mas alta que Hiei) y se acerca a su amigo entregándosela a el

- oye… e-espera!- reprocha Hiei, pero Kurama ya se había ido corriendo del lugar

-maldito zorro- murmura entre dientes.

El youkai de fuego se aseguró de sostener bien a la joven y se dispuso a volver al dojo

Una ves ahí los demás fueron a ver que sucedía

- quien es ella?- preguntaba curiosamente Botan

-…-

-por que la trajiste?- pregunta Yusuke

-…-

-tiene algo que ver con lo de recién?- pregunta Kuwabara

- quieren callarse!- gruñe Hiei dedicándoles una mirada fría que hizo callar a los tres.

- se puede saber que hacen - pregunta Genkai al escuchar tanto alboroto

- es que…

- ella fue quien libero ese poder, no es cierto?- pregunta la anciana a lo cual

Hiei solo afirma

Genkai se acerca un poco al el para ver a la joven que llevaba en brazos

- Akira…- murmura la anciana sorprendida

- acaso usted la conoce maestra Genkai

- no hay tiempo para explicarles,… y tu- dice dirigiéndose a Hiei- no te quedes

parado ahí como un inútil y llévala a la habitación para que descanse

- hn…- Hiei hace lo que se le ordeno

Un poco después, Kurama ya había llegado, el pelirrojo se encargo de revisar a la joven misteriosa, pero al parecer solo estaba agotada

- no es nada grave- comenta a sus compañeros

- solo debe esta agotada por usar tanto poder demoníaco (e innecesario)- explica Genkai

- demoníaco?... pero si es humana…- Yusuke estaba confundido, al igual que todos los demás.

Todos posaron sus miradas sobre Genkai, esperando alguna explicación lógica, incluso Hiei, quien estaba sentado en la ventana mas apartado de los demás, estaba algo impaciente por saberlo

- parece que la conoce no es verdad?- pregunta Yukina

- si… ella fue una de mis aprendices cuando era más pequeña

- ya veo…

- "pobre chica…lo que debe haber sufrido u"- piensa Yusuke al recordar su entrenamiento

- pero aún no nos a dicho el por que del poder demoníaco- reclama impaciente Kazuma

- que sabe de ella?

- no mucho, solo recuerdo que la encontré desmayada en lo mas profundo de un bosque, la traje a mi templo y cuidé de ella. Cuando despertó no recordaba nada de lo que le sucedió así que le ofrecí quedarse con migo…

- y luego?... que paso para que se fuera?- pregunta curiosamente Yusuke

- la estaba entrenando para ser la futura detective del mundo espiritual, ya que Koenma me lo pidió por su gran fuerza. En el medio del entrenamiento, aparecieron uno demonios, no eran muy fuertes, pero pude notar, que al enfrentarse a ellos, algo sucedía con ella , de repente se libero un fuerte poder demoníaco seguido de una gran explosión… luego de eso no volví a verla

- iba a ser detective del mundo espiritual oO!- nade lo podía creer

- lo curioso aquí es ¿Cómo una humana puede tener ese tipo de poder?- pensaba Kurama (hay que admitir que acá Kurama es el único que piensa ).

- no lo se, solo me alegro de verla bien.-

- cuanto tiempo ah pasado ya desde que dejo de verla?- pregunta Botan

- creo que 3 años

- vaya…

La mayoría se habían quedado en la sala, conversando sobre lo que acababan de oír, a diferencia de Hiei que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Se subió a la rama de un árbol que estaba detrás de la casa y se puso a pesar sobre lo que oyó

-"aún así, no respondió el por que del poder demoníaco…"- pensaba Hiei.

Un poco mas tarde la joven despertó, estaba un poco aturdida por lo que había sucedido horas antes. Al abrir los ojos, se asustó un poco al ver a Botan y Yukina observándola

-ah!... qu-quienes son ustedes?

- ah! hola como te sientes!- saluda enérgicamente la joven de ojos rosas

Mientras que Yukina informa a los demás que la muchacha ya había despertado.

Genkai fue a verla

- me llamo Botan! Mucho gusto!

La chica seguía sin entender nada

- Akira!- una voz conocida para ella le llamo la atención

- maestra Genkai! – la joven salto rápidamente a los brazos de su antigua

maestra- la extrañe mucho!

Luego de haberle explicado todo lo sucedido a la peliazul (aún seguían en su habitación)…

- comprendo… disculpen las molestias- decía algo apenada-… y gracias por haberme ayudado -

- no hay problema, pero el que te ayudo fue Hiei- aclara Kurama

- Hiei?

- es que te esta observando desde aquel árbol - señala Yusuke con el dedo hacia la ventana.

Hiei se encontraba mirando todo lo que sucedía desde el árbol que estaba enfrente de esa habitación

- ah! gracias- la joven lo saluda

Hiei solo voltea fingiendo desinterés

- tan antipático como siempre- se queja Kuwabara.

Continuara…

- wiii!

Yupiiiii! El primer capitulo ya esta terminado! Aunque me quedo un poquito aburrido -- es que no estaba muy inspirada que digamos… pero prometo que el siguiente va a ser mas interesante! (eso espero) por otro lado les ago propaganda de nuestra comunidad de msn que se llama **bestanime-manga**, puede encontrar varias cosas, desde artbooks, imágenes y información hasta mangas para descargar!

Rika: al fin termine con esto (pensé que nunca diría eso) ahora es tu turno para subir tu fanfic, escuchaste Yumiko?

Yumiko: si, si, no me apures, todo a su debido tiempo

Rika: (y yo que pensé que ella me ganaría y lo subiría primero) por cierto… donde esta Rogue?

Yumiko: que voy a saber yo?

Rika: es que me pareció raro, cada ves que escribo un capitulo siempre se encarga de criticarme T-T es una malvada!

Yumiko: ya sabes como es ella, de seguro se quedo embobada mirando alguna cosa de Remy

Rika: ajajaja si!

En ese instante una misteriosa carta cargada cinéticamente aparece y hace explotar todo el lugar haciéndolas volar)

Rogue: eso les pasa por hablar de mas ¬¬

Por favor! Deje reviews!Hasta la próxima! (volando felizmente)


	2. Chapter 2

Atados al destino

Capitulo 2:

Ya era de noche, Shizuru había ido a buscar a su hermano, ya que sabiendo que estaría con Yukina, no regresaría nunca.

- hola Shizuru!- la saluda Botan abriendo la puerta del dojo para dejarla pasar

- hola Botan, como has estado

- bien, pasa por favor

- gracias…

Una ves en la sala saluda a todos. Kurama parecía estar algo nervioso por la presencia de la joven ( para mas información, lean el fanfic de lagrimas de luna XD)

- Kazuma, ya es hora de irnos a casa

- esta bien, pero no temas mi querida Yukina, mañana volveré!- decía orgullosamente mientras que Hiei lo miraba con cara acecina

Ambos se fueron, todo seguía como siempre, las chicas hablaban con Akira para conocerse mejor.

Kurama, Yukina, Botan, Hiei y Akira se habían quedado a cenar, luego de eso, el pelirrojo y la barquera se fueron.

- no deberías volver a tu casa Akira, ya es tarde, deben estar preocupados por ti- aconseja la anciana

- ah… pues…

- quieres que te acompañen?- pregunta Genkai

- no es eso… es solo que- un silencio reino por unos segundo, en el cual Akira estaba indecisa si decirle su verdadero motivo

- habla ya!- exclama Hiei ya cansado de observar esa escena

- ah! pues… no tengo a donde volver

- …que?

- es que... hasta hace unos días estuve viviendo con una amiga, pero…

-----------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------

- Akira! apresúrate o cerrará el mercado!- exclamaba una joven de cabello rubio, mas o menos de su edad

- si, ya voy

Ambas jóvenes se dirigían a comprar algunos alimentos para esa noche.

En el camino de regreso, se toparon con unos sujetos algo extraños

- mejor será que nos apuremos- dice en voz baja a la peliazul

- si- ambas apresuraron el paso, pero uno de esos sujetos sujeto fuertemente el brazo de Anna (la rubia)

- suéltame!- gruño ella asustada, pero el sujeto solo la aventó contra una pared, lastimándola un poco

- por que habría de hacerte caso pequeña?- contestaba con arrogancia

- oye! Dijo que la sueltes, acaso no la oíste?

- quien te crees para hablarme de ese modo?- el sujeto dejo de lado a Anna y se dirigió hacia Akira- parece que eres algo entrometida

- bingo! Diste en el blanco- Akira golpeó fuertemente al sujeto en el estomago con una patada.

- maldita infeliz- murmuraba por lo bajo al tiempo que otro de ellos sacaba un cuchillo y lo colocaba en el

cuello de su amiga

- A-Akira…- trataba de llamarla pero estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar

- suelta a mi amiga!

- pídelo de mejor manera y quizás entonces lo pensaremos

- no lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden!- la peliazul coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho del sujeto que estaba delante de ella y de un momento a otro este se desmayo

- que le hiciste a mi compañero?- pregunta el otro aun sujetando a Anna

- solo le di una pequeña muestra de mis habilidades

- que quieres decir?- el sujeto soltó a la joven rubia y se lanzo para atacarla a Akira con la intención de matarla con su puñal

Ella solo se limito a esquivar el ataque y sostener la daga con su mano derecha

- sabes? Es peligroso que andes por ahí con algo filoso- de la nada surgió un aura negra de su mano que desintegro el objeto

- q-que eres?

- de verdad quieres saberlo?- cuando estaba apunto de acercarse al sujeto este tomo un arma y apunto nuevamente4 a su amiga- sabes algo? Lo que mas me molesta es que amenacen a mis amigos-

Colocó ambas manos en el piso al tiempo que unos rayos negros salían de este y consumían la energía del hombre hasta dejarlo como su compañero.

- ah! mejor así- se da media vuelta para ver a su amiga pero- "maldición… olvide que me estaba mirando, se supone que nadie normal puede hacer esto U"- piensa- vamos?

- eres…

- que sucede?- dice extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- eres un monstruo, aléjate de mi!

- …eh?... pero

- no vuelvas a aparecer en frente de mi nunca mas!- Anna se va corriendo de ahí

- Anna…

----------------------------------fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------

Yukina no sabia si debía llorar por lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras Genkai trataba de ocultar el coraje que sentía hacia es tal Anna por haber tratado así a su mejor alumna.

- ni modo… te quedarás aquí

- de veras puedo? Gracias!- Akira abraza a su anciana maestra felizmente…

- puede compartir la habitación con migo- dice Yukina alegre de ver a la joven contenta

- bien!

- vamos a prepararla para ambas-

Akira y la hermana de Hiei se dirigen a la habitación de esta ultima para acomodarla

-hay algo extraño aquí, y no me iré sin que me lo respondas- Hiei se dirige hacia Genkai

- ya dije todo lo que sabía…- esta se va a dormir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya mas de noche Hiei se encontraba tratando de dormir en un árbol como es de costumbre, hasta un sonido lo hizo alertarse.

Fijó sus ojos rojizos en una silueta que se movía en la oscuridad. Cautelosamente la siguió…

- cielos… espero no traerles ningún problemas a la maestra y a los demás- la joven de ojos violetas se sentó en el suelo mientras respiraba un poco de aire fresco y se dedicaba a mirar el manto de estrellas que cubrían el oscuro cielo.- _"solo te pido que trates de no hacer tanto alboroto"_

- _"haré lo que me plazca entiendes? no tienes por que decirme que hacer"_

- _"por favor ya me has metido en demasiados problemas…"_

- _"eso no me incumbe, si te molesta lo que hago, deberías haberlo pensado mejor aquella vez…" _

- ah!- suspira algo hastiada.

Se quedo observando el cielo durante unos minutos, aunque, se sentía observada. Se levanto con la intención de irse, pero una figura la tomo por sorpresa y la empujo fuertemente en contra de un árbol que había por ahí sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros para que no pudiera moverse.

- auch!- se quejaba ella por el golpe

- ah! eres tu…- Hiei la suelta al distinguir que se trataba de Akira

- que crees que estas haciendo eh?

-…- el demonio de fuego estaba dispuesto a irse pero la joven lo detuvo

- oye, aunque sea discúlpate

- no tengo por que… apropósito, no deberías estar afuera a estas horas en un lugar así, suele haber muchos demonios por esta zona.

-…- Akira se queda callada algunos instantes observando al joven que estaba de espaldas a ella.- oye… olvide agradecerte formalmente por lo de esta tarde

Hiei se da media vuelta para verla

- gracias por haberme ayudado- sonríe la joven de cabello celeste

Hubo un instante de silencio en que ambos se observaron

- cambias de actitud muy fácilmente…

El joven de ojos rojos se va del lugar

- supongo que eso es un "de nada"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Yukina se encontraba preparando el desayuno mientras

Akira se encargaba de barrer la entrada del dojo. Hiei observaba a la joven desde una rama de su árbol favorito, algo le decía que no debía confiar en ella.

- Hiei! Baja para tomar el desayudo- la voz de la joven en la que estaba pensando lo saca de su ensimismamiento.

-…- este no le da mucha importancia

- Yukina lo ha preparado, estas seguro de que no quiere probarlo?

Hiei baja al instante en que escucha el nombre de su hermana.

- parece que le tienes mucho respeto a tu hermana no?- le murmura a Hiei cuando este paso a su lado

- como sabes?- hiei se sorprende ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Por otra parte la joven solo reía al ver la cara de asombro de el.

En ese instante Yukina aparece para llamarlo nuevamente

- vamos o se enfriará.- informa con su tono de voz tan dulce como siempre

Ambos entran al dojo…

La tarde paso bastante tranquila, aunque Hiei se sentía algo confundido…

¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera que Yukina y el son hermanos, según el recordaba, nadie lo había mencionado.

- oye tú- la llama fríamente

- si, que necesitas?

- creo que me debes una explicación

Akira se dirige al jardín donde Hiei estaba esperándola. (Antes de que el le hablara se había fijado en que no aya nadie por ahí)

- dime, como sabes que…

- Yukina y tu son hermanos?... es que se parecen?

- nos parecemos? Acaso me estas tomando el pelo?

- no!... tiene los mismos ojos!- exclama orgullosamente

- _"cualquiera puede tener los mismo ojos"_- piensa Hiei- la verdad es que no me interesa si nos parecemos o no, solo te pido que mantengas tu boca cerrada

- lo se, ella no sabe que son hermanos

-_" genial… como esa chiquilla puede saber tanto de mi?..."_ quieres decirme como sabes eso también

- es que Yusuke me lo contó! Pero de lo primero me di cuenta sola eh?

-_"ese estúpido entrometido"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en otro lado

- achusss- (yusuke estornudando XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- descuida, no se lo diré…

- mas te vale…

- sabes algo, no te conozco muy bien, pero déjame darte un consejo: deja de

ser tan amargado, eso no le hace bien a nadie

-…

- voy a entrar, esta comenzando a refrescar, deberías hacer lo mismo si no quieres resfriarte

Akira entra al dojo dejando solo a Hiei. Luego de unos minutos este decide también entrar pero algo lo deja helado, se agacha al ver una pequeña perla azul en el piso

- esto es… una Hiruseki? No puede ser…

Continuará…

----------------- --u --------------------- ¬¬ ----------------------- --------------

Hola! Como les va?... lo se, prometí hacer un capítulo mas entretenido, pero no me salió T-T. por cierto, que loco no? Como puede ser que Akira se de cuenta por si sola que Hiei y Yukina son hermanos? Quien sabe… ni siquiera yo lo se, y eso que soy la que escribo esta historia u, por favor, tiren ideas que hacen falta T-T

Rogue: desde ya? Que falta de imaginación

Rika: mira quien habla? ¬¬

Yumiko: al final, la única que sabe como escribir soy yo

Rika: si claro! Como no… y todas las ideas que te di? Eh? Eh? Que paso con eso? Eran bastante buenas, no podes negarlo

Yumiko: es cierto, pero no van con mi historia

Rika: grrrr……

Rogue: por que no dejan de discutir, ya son bastante grandes para eso no?

Rika: como sea, por favor, dejen reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Atados al destino

Capitulo 3:

-… esto es imposible…- Hiei no podía dejar de mostrarse inquieto, como llegó esa pequeña perla a ese lugar, es decir, era prácticamente imposible que sea…- no, no puede ser…

La tarde había caído, el youkai de fuego estaba demasiado pensativo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kurama, quien había ido al dojo por algunas cosas que le encargo Genkai

- sucede algo?- pregunta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ya te he dicho que no aparezcas escondiendo tu ki…

- jeje lo siento…

- que quieres?- pregunta fríamente

- pues, te he visto algo pensativo hoy, y no es algo muy común verte así

- eso no te importa

Mientras en otro lugar, Akira se encontraba completamente enloquecida buscando algo

- que buscas Akira?- pregunta Yukina quien la veía tan concentrada en lo suyo

- ah! es que se me perdió algo…

- puedo ayudarte?

- no es necesario

- no hay problema… que era?

- … una pequeña perla celeste

Ambas dan "vuelta la casa" buscando la perla sin éxito.

- ah! es inútil...- se queja la peliazul

- no te preocupes, ya pronto aparecerá- la reanima Yukina

- eso espero…

- oye Akira, ven un minuto- la anciana llamó a la joven desde la otra habitación

- enseguida voy…

Mientras con Kurama y Hiei

-bien, con que es eso…- el pelirrojo se encontraba pensativo al igual que Hiei luego de convencerlo que le dijera lo que le pasaba- crees que es de ella?

-no estoy muy seguro, pero debe ser…

- si averiguas algo dímelo, quizás puedo ayudarte

- no necesito ayuda de nadie

Kurama se va de la casa, el demonio de fuego decide entrenar un poco para despejar su mente

- demonios… no puedo quitarme este tema de la cabeza…

-toma esto- genkai le laza una espada a Akira

- esta es… mi espada! No puedo creer que la haya conservado… eso quiere

decir que me extraño- (emoción)

- no, solo la guarde por si la necesitaba algún día

- debí imaginarlo T-T

- ahora ponte a entrenar un poco

- por que?

- hace tiempo que no lo haces, debes mantenerte en forma

- pero ya e olvidado como usarla- dice señalando su espada- recuerde que

pasaron mas de tres años mas o menos

- entonces pídele a el que te ayude- dice señalando a Hiei que se encontraba

afuera practicando

- no creo que acepte

- ve y pregúntale…

Sin mas que decir, Genkai se fue a su habitación a descansar un poco al tiempo

que Akira se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el joven de ojos rojos.

Al llegar lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar, lo veía tan concentrado que le daba pena distraerlo. Luego de estar un tiempo observando sus movimientos (de paso aprovecha para recordar algo de esgrima) se acerca a el.

-oye…

-…- Hiei la mira algo molesto por haberlo interrumpido

- disculpa si te moleste, pero… me ayudarías a practicar?- pregunta algo

intimidada por la mirada que le dedicaba.

- por que habría de hacerlo?

- y por que no?

Luego de un tiempo Hiei no tuvo otra salida que aceptar, o si no debería escuchar a Genkai enojada por no hacerle caso.

- esta bien…

Ambos se fueron a un lugar más amplio

- que sabes hacer?

- bueno… en realidad olvide como se usaba la espada -

-…

- u

-… ni modo… empezaremos por lo básico

- esta bien

Hiei le recordó los movimientos básicos de la esgrima, y al parecer, los recordó fácilmente, pero aún le faltaba práctica.

- no recordaba que fuera tan difícil T-T- decía la peliazul mientras trataba de hacer unos movimientos rápidos. Todo iba bien hasta que por esforzarse su tobillo se doblo y perdió el equilibrio, Hiei la sujeto rápidamente para evitar que

cayera al suelo

- eres muy torpe- la regaña, pero al voltear a verla sus rostro se acercan demasiado

Akira se pone completamente roja al ver a Hiei tan cerca de ella. Por su lado, el chico solo se quedo observándola durante unos minutos. Todos los interrogantes anteriores habían vuelto a su cabeza.

Una vez que reacciono, la ayudo a incorporarse.

- ya es suficiente po—el youkai no puedo terminar de decir nada ya que unos demonios aparecieron atacándolos por sorpresa- _"maldición, cuando se acercaron… no puede sentirlos…"_

- por que no sentí su presencia?- Akira se preguntaba lo mismo

Hiei se encargo de eliminar casi a todos, a excepción de unos que estaba huyendo. De repente, sintió un gran poder demoníaco. Al voltear, ve que era la joven quien lo despedía.

El color de sus ojos cambió, con una gran velocidad (similar a la de Hiei) se adelanto a esos demonios

- a donde creen que van?- pregunta con vos espeluznante y diferente a la suya, como si fuera de otra persona- no creen que me deben una explicación?

- no ordenaron no decir nada

- así que se oponen a responderme eh, jeh, inútiles- con un leve movimiento de sus manos, destruyó a ambos demonios.

La joven volteo a ver a Hiei. En esos ojos podía verse una sed de sangre indescriptible. El demonio de fuego se puso en pose de ataque, Akira se acercó a el con intenciones de atacarlo, pero en el instante que Hiei estaba por defenderse, toda esa presencia demoníaca proveniente de ella desapareció.

El joven de cabello negro detuvo su espada a escasos milímetro de ella.

- q-que pasó?- pregunta asustada al ver la situación en la que estaba

Hiei guardo su espada dispuesto a irse

- eres una estúpida koorime,… y ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, estas cosas

son muy importantes para perderse- Hiei le lanza la hiruseki que había encontrado.

- como… sabes esto?

Hiei no le respondió, solo desapareció entre los árboles del bosque. Akira sin mas que hacer regreso al Dojo.

Así paso toda una semana, Akira cada vez que se encontraba con Hiei se sentía incomoda. Por otro lado, el demonio de fuego estaba completamente obsesionado con ella, día y noche no podía dejar de pensar en como una simple hada de hielo/humana podía tener tanto poder… simplemente… no podía sacársela de su cabeza

Era un día soleado, perfecto para entrenar, Kazuma y Kurama estaban por un lado, Yusuke, quejándose del entrenamiento de Genkai y Akira y Hiei seguían con la esgrima.

Aunque ya no era necesario, ya que con solo una semana de práctica ella volvió a recuperar su habilidad con la espada.

- aprendes rápido- comenta Hiei algo entrecortado por el cansancio de varias horas de entrenamiento

- vaya… gracias…- Akira se encontraba rendida en el suelo, ya sin mas aliento.- siento que me voy… eres muy estricto

- bah…

Un momento de silencio se apodero de lugar. Ya era de noche, un manto azul cubrió todo el cielo.

- oye- Hiei la llamo

- sucede algo?- pregunta al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de su "maestro"

- necesito que me digas la verdad

- sobre que?

- sobre ti… no es normal que una mitad Humana y mitad Koorime tenga tanto poder demoníaco…

- ah, no se de que me estas hablando- Akira intenta evadir el tema, pero Hiei estaba dispuesto a averiguar la verdad, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas

- ya te dije que me dijeras la verdad…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. La joven de cabello celeste se quedo pensando… quizás… si podía confiar en el…

- esta bien… creo que no tengo otra opción- sonríe tristemente- veras… esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo… mi madre, era un hada de hielo, había contraído matrimonio con un humano, y por eso fue exiliada de las isla flotante… luego de varios años nací, éramos una familia muy unida, me llevaba muy bien con mi hermano mayor, Satoshi.

Hiei escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de su compañera

-… una noche, cuando íbamos viajando para visitar a unos amigos de mi padre, una fuerte explosión surgió de la nada, luego de eso, lo único que recuerdo es que el auto estaba en llamas, me aleje lo mas posible de el y caí rendida al piso, lo ultimo que escuche fue una voz…

- solo eso?- pregunta el joven morocho

- que esperabas, solo tenía 7 años, no recuerdo mucho… solo que, esa vos me dijo: "déjame unirte a ti así podrás salvarte."

Un momento de silencio volvió a apoderarse del momento, Hiei estaba pensativo

- un espíritu- murmura el demonio por lo bajo

-como?

- el espíritu que se fusionó contigo esa ves, es la fuente de todo tu poder verdad?- preguntaba casi completamente seguro de ello

- … eres muy rápido para entender- sonrió

- quiere decir, que la presencia que sentí aquella vez que me atacaste, fue de ese espíritu… no?

- si… ella vive dentro de mi desde entonces…

- vaya, es interesante- en el rostro de Hiei se dibujo una sonrisa extraña

- oye, ya es tarde, estoy muy cansada por entrenar tanto, me voy a dormir… buenas noches…

La joven de ojos violetas se va, dejando atrás a Hiei. El demonio de fuego la siguió luego, el también quería descansar un poco.

Se subió a su árbol preferido y se recostó sobre una rama, pensando en la explicación que le dio la chica…

Una luz que se encendió en la habitación que se encontraba en frente del "su" árbol le llamo la atención. Fijó sus rojizos ojos hacia ese lugar. Pudo ver a Akira entrando en su habitación con cara de cansancio.

Todo iba bien hasta que la joven comenzó a quitarse la ropa para colocarse su pijama.

Hiei no pudo evitar voltear rápidamente al tiempo en que su rostro se sentía algo acalorado. No podía negar que la joven tenía buen cuerpo… ¿buen cuerpo? como podía decir eso si ni siquiera la había visto… bueno quizás un poco pero…

- "no puedo estar pensando en esto"- Hiei tenía su rostro algo ruborizado, no podía pensar en eso, simplemente, no iba con el…

Sacudió su cabeza un poco para poder despejarse, pero la imagen del rostro de la joven de cabellos celestes se le venía a la mente…

Lo mucho que pudo hacer fue intentar dormir…

Continuará…

T-TT-TT-T

Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que sepan disculparme por demorarme tanto… es que tuve exámenes y estuve "estudiando" mucho T-T… a propósito, no tiene nada que ver con YYH pero… SE MURIO MAES HUGHES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T-T (el teniente coronel de Fullmetal Alchemist…)

Rika: No puede ser Hughes noooooooooo

Yumiko: la vida es injustaaaaaaaa

Rogue: era un kapoooo

R, R y Y: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T-T (llanto desconsolado)

Rika: juro que si fuera alquimista usaría la transmutación humana para traerlo de vuelta…

Yumiko: lo mismo digo!

Rogue: era un buen hombre (recordando viejos tiempos?) …es verdad, siempre molestaba con fotos de su hija Elisya, mejor dicho, era un obsesivo con su hija, pero…

Yumiko: pero aún así no podías dejar de quererlo

(triple llanto nuevamente…)

Rika: un minuto de silencio por favor…

Cartelito: "dejen reviews por favor T-T"


	4. Chapter 4

Atados al destino

Capitulo 4:

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Vamos de día de campo! Wiiiiiiiii!- Botan saltaba de un lado para el otro felizmente, hacía mucho que no salían todos juntos

- no grites tanto Botan!- gruñe Yusuke tapándose los oídos

- maestra Genkai, no vendrá con nosotros?- pregunta Yukina

- lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer… diviértanse por mi

- bien… vamos!- exclama Keiko

- esperen… Akira…?- Kurama se percata de que no estaba

- … debe seguir dormida U iré a despertarla- se ofrece la peliazul

Una ves que Akira despertó se reunió con los demás… estaban apunto de irse cuando recordaron otro pequeño detalle

- y Hiei no viene con nosotros?- pregunta Akira

Todos lo buscan con la mirada hasta que la posan en la rama de un árbol donde se encontraba el buscado demonio de fuego observando todo.

- vas a venir?- pregunta Yusuke sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

- no

- vamos! No seas aburrido!- se quejaba Kuwabara

- ya dije que no, me parece algo estúpido

- por favor, sería mas agradable que estuviéramos todos juntos- Yukina le sonríe

Hiei se queda observándola unos segundos, hasta que baja. Por detrás se podían oír las risas de yusuke y Kurama

-_ "definitivamente no puede negarle nada a su hermana"_- prensaban ambos

- bueno vamos!- exclama Botan tomando su bolso

Eligieron un lugar cerca de la playa, el clima era algo fresco, pero agradable.

Las chicas tomaron una balón y se pusieron a jugar al boley. Un poco después casi todos los demás comenzaron a jugar con ellas, casi todos menos Hiei (por supuesto!)

Como era de costumbre observaba todo sobre una rama de árbol. Luego de estar un rato mirando, se quedo dormido…

Una hora después, todo el grupo decidió caminar a lo largo de la playa.

- Akira no vendrás?- preguntaba la barquera del mundo espiritual al ver que tomaba el rumbo contrario

- no, ayer me desvelé mirando algunas películas y tengo algo de sueño, tomaré un siesta, así que vayan sin mi

- esta bien

La peliazul se dirigió hacia donde tenían sus cosas.

- grr…-su estómago gruño de hambre-… bueno, creo que comer algo antes de

dormir no me haría mal u.

Saco de su bolso un sándwich y se dispuso a comerlo.

- oye! No quieres un poco?- pregunta en voz alta llamando la atención de Hiei

- no

- vamos! Ven pruébalos, los preparo tu hermana

Hiei lo pensó dos veces antes de bajar.

- parece que la quieres mucho -

- cállate

Una ves que Akira termino de comer echo una lona al piso y se recostó sobre ella dispuesta a dormir un poco. En poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormida.

El demonio de cabello negro se quedo un momento observándola, luego se levanto dispuesto a irse del lugar, pero antes de ello, se saco su abrigo y se dirigió donde estaba la joven koorime medio demonio. Coloco su abrigo sobre ella, cubriéndola lo mas posible.

Después de ello, se dispuso a irse nuevamente al dojo.

Un poco mas tarde, Akira comenzó a despertarse debido a las voces de sus amigos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, al parecer ya estaban regresando.

Al abrir completamente sus ojos, divisó el abrigo de Hiei cubriéndola. Solo se limito a sonreír. Luego de ello se lo colocó. Estaba refrescando bastante.

- hey! Ya volvimos!- exclama Yusuke- no demoramos mucho verdad?

- para nada

- que haces con el abrigo de Hiei?- pregunta Kazuma un poco extrañado

- es que…- la joven de ojos violetas se detuvo a pensar un poco lo que iba a decir-…le pedí que me lo prestara un momento ya que tenía un poco de frío- miente

- ese enano, ni siquiera tiene la delicadeza de darse cuenta de eso y prestártelo por su cuenta

Ya, a la noche, todos se habían reunido en el dojo para cenar y terminar su día juntos.

-------------------

Hiei se ausento toda la noche, al parecer no tenia ánimos de estar con ellos (cuando no ¬¬).

- _"que pena que no nos acompañe…"_- pensaba la joven de ojos violetas

- sucede algo Akira?- pregunta el pelirrojo

- ah? no, no es nada, solo estaba pensando

- bien… a comeeer!- grita Yusuke metiéndose todo el alimento que pudiera entrar en su boca a la vez

- OO oye… vas a atragantarte

- come mas despacio!- Keiko le propina un golpe en la cabeza- y de paso déjanos un poco ¬¬

- deja de quejarte de todo lo que hago!

- lo haría si aunque sea te comportaras como un apersona normal!

Se escucho una risa en general, al parecer todos estaban de buen humor.

---------------------------

Ya era muy de noche, todos habían vuelto a sus casas. Yukina y Akira terminaban de ordenar las cosas. Una vez que terminaron ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones (creo que olvidé mencionar anteriormente que

Akira ya tenía una habitación para ella sola -u)

Una ves que entro, se dejo caer sobre su cama, completamente casada. Miro hacia un costado… el reloj marcaba las 2:00 de la mañana. Observó hacia el otro lado, el abrigo de hiei estaba prolijamente doblado al inicio de su cama.

Suspiro profundamente. Cerró sus ojos, aún podía sentirse su olor impregnado en su ropa. Se sentía extraña, pero le gustaba.

Se colocó su pijama y se dispuso a acostarse, pero antes pudo ver a Hiei durmiendo en el árbol de enfrente de su habitación.

Abrió sigilosamente su ventana y salió por ella. Subió despacio el árbol para que el demonio no se percatara de su presencia. Una ves que se encontraba cerca de el lo cubrió con una manta que llevaba con ella.

Le sonrió al verlo tan relajado, pero cuando intento bajar piso mal y resbalo cayendo. Hubiera podido sostenerse si no estuviera tan desconcentrada.

El youkai de fuego en un rápido movimiento la sujeto de la mano y la trajo hacia si para evitar que cayera

- deberías tener mas cuidado

- ah?... pese que estabas dormido.

- agradece que tenga el sueño ligero

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, estaban algo cerca, por lo que Akira retrocedió un poco.

- ah! toma- Akira tomo en sus manos la manta que trajo consigo antes que se encontraba enganchada en una rama por el "accidente" de recién.

- con mi abrigo era mas que suficiente- le reclama fríamente

- mañana te lo devolveré, quería lavarlo… y gracias… por prestármelo…- Akira le sonrió en agradecimiento, con su mirada clavada en el piso.

Hiei volteó su rostro murmurando un débil "de nada" acompañado por un leve rubor en sus mejillas

- bueno, mejor que me valla a dormir, o no podré despertarme mañana- Akira estaba apunto de saltar, pero antes de ello se volteó a ver nuevamente a Hiei, quien no le sacaba la vista de encima ni por un minuto. Se acerca a el y besa su mejilla

El joven de ojos rojos por su parte quedo algo sorprendido por ello, tanto que ni siquiera pudo notar que la joven ya no estaba con el.

- _"maldición… que me esta pasando"_- se sentía algo frustrado, cuando ella estaba cerca de el se sentía débil, no podía concentrarse en nada, simplemente no podía.

- oye, sería bueno que por hoy durmieras adentro, refresco bastante y puedes resfriarte.

- eso no me afecta- trato de sonar lo mas desinteresado posible

- como quieras… buenas noches.- se despide la joven cerrando su ventana

-------------------------

A la mañana siguiente. La joven de cabellos celestes se despertó temprano.

Demasiado para su gusto, eran las 6:00 de la mañana (nooooo! Como podes dormir tan poco! –desesperación-)

- ah! todavía falta una hora para ir a la escuela- se quejaba mientras se refregaba los ojos para despertarse mejor.

Se colocó el uniforme del colegio (tuvo que cambiarse de colegio por todo lo que había pasado con esa amiga que tenía, Genkai se había encargado de encontrarle uno), era de color blanco y verde, con algunos detalles en amarillo.

Salió de su habitación. La maestra Genkai ya estaba despierta, tomando su te.

- buenos días maestra Genkai!

- vaya, parece que has madrugado

- U si.

- ve a servirte algo de te, ya esta preparado sobre la mesada de la cocina

- ah! si gracias.

Mientras iba a la cocina, pasó antes por la sala de estar para tomar su mochila, no quería olvidarse de ella. Al voltearse para seguir con su recorrido, se sorprende al ver a su amigo de cabello negro durmiendo en el sofá. Sonríe alegremente, al parecer la había echo caso la noche anterior.

Sirvió dos tazas de te y tomo algunas galletas. Regresó a donde estaba durmiendo Hiei y acerco una taza a su rostro. El simple calor del te hizo que despertara

- ten, quieres un poco?-

Hiei la miro con su mirada algo adormilada aún. Tomo la taza que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

Akira se sentó a su lado para tomar su desayuno junto con el. De vez en cuando, Hiei la observaba de reojo, por algún motivo su presencia lo ponía nervioso.

- toma, Yukina y yo las hemos hecho- dice ofreciéndole unas galletas.

- hn… - hiei las toma y las come rápidamente

- y?

- están bien- dice sin ganas

- que bueno que te hallan gustado!- sonríe complacida.

- Akira! Vas a llegar tarde!- las vos de Genkai los distrajo a ambos

La joven koorime observó su reloj…

- ah! como es posible que haya pasado tan rápido todo este tiempo!

Termino de tomar su te rápidamente, y se fue corriendo- ya me voooy

---------------------

Las horas del colegio se le hicieron eternas. Una ves que sonó la campana salió corriendo a mas no poder.

El resto de la tarde había pasado de lo mas normal. Era un día algo nublado, hacía frío, algo extraño para un día de verano.

Esa tarde, como casi todos los días, salió a entrenar con su compañero.

----------------

Genkai se encontraba sentada con Yukina mientras hablaban animadamente. Repentinamente sonó el timbre.

- enseguida voy- exclama Yukina, mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la puerta- ah! buenos días Kurama

- buenos días

- pasa por favor…

Una ves adentro, el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, informó a Genkai sobre una misión que Koenma les había encargado.

- será mejor que llames a Yusuke y a Kuwabara.

- bien, iré a buscarlos, en cuanto a Hiei…

- ya volverá

Kurama, Yusuke y Kazuma ya estaban reunidos hablando sobre el tema al tiempo que esperaban el regreso de Hiei.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Hiei y Akira ya habían regresado

- vaya! Al fin, pensé que tendríamos que esperar toda la vida!- se quejaba Kazuma.

- lo sentimos- Akira se disculpa.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Los tres muchachos se quedaron observándolos sorprendidos y algo divertidos a la vez.

- que? Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunta la peliazul sintiéndose intimidada por las miradas

Kuwabara y Yusuke comenzaron a reírse como si fuera lo ultimo que harían en la vida, mientras que Kurama trataba de contenerse.

- que anduvieron haciendo todo este tiempo?- pregunta Yusuke con una sonrisa extraña.

Ambos se encontraban algo agitados por el entrenamiento que acabaron de tener y colorados debido al fuerte viento que chocó contra sus mejillas, sin contar lo despeinado que estaban (Dios, sería un sueño ver a Hiei así ¬)

Akira comprende la indirecta de las miradas.- son unos depravados!- golpea fuertemente a Kazuma y a Yusuke con toda la rabia del mundo.

- hay! Eres una bruta

- como quieres que reaccione si piensan en esas cosas!

- solo era una broma

- no me importa!- Akira se encontraba roja de ira y de vergüenza

-------------------

Una vez que terminaron de discutir, se dispusieron a escuchar lo que Kurama tenía que decirles.

- una nueva misión?

- si, al parecer hay unos demonio rondado estas zonas en busca de algo.

- de seguro deben ser demonio de clase C, no deben ser ningún problema- decía Urameshi desinteresadamente.

- eso es lo mas extraño- comienza a decir el pelirrojo- son demonios de clase baja, pero su nivel de poder es alto.

- como puede ser?

- estaba sospechando que alguien esta enviándole fuerzas desde el mundo del mal, pero aún no estoy seguro.

Luego de escuchar la misión en general todos se fueron, pero antes de que Kurama se retirara.

- Akira!

- que sucede?

- toma esto, lo envía Koenma

El pelirrojo le lanza una pequeña gema de color violeta oscuro

- esto es…

- dijo que te pertenecía no?

- … si, gracias por traerlo- dice con una expresión completamente seria en el rostro mientras observaba la piedra.

- adiós…

Continuara…

-------------------------

Aaah! Mil perdones por la demora! Es que, no sabía que escribir, y el tiempo pasaba, y seguía sin saber que escribir y... y bueno, espero que sepan disculparme --.

Que les pareció este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y les haya interesado. Me despido hasta la próxima!

Rika: la la la la la la lalala

Rogue: Oo?

Rika: lala la lalalala

Rogue: Y-Yumiko… q-q le pasa?

Yumiko: no se… esta así desde que llegue

Rogue: nooooo! Se volvió mas estúpida de lo normal!

Rugue y Yumiko: nooo! (desesperación total)

Rika: hey! Yo no soy ninguna estúpida

Yumiko: aunque sea reacciona a tus insultos

Rogue: que te pasa?

Rika: la lalala la lala la la…

Rogue: dime o te mando a volar!- (amenazándola con un puñado de cartas y cuchillos)

Rika: REVIVEN A HUGHES! Soy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzz muy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzz!

Yumiko: de veras?

Rika: estoy un 90 segura

Yumiko y Rika: yeaaaaaah!

Rogue: por dios ¬¬… aunque sea una buena noticia no es para que esten haciendo esas idioteces

Rika: amargada ¬¬

Yumiko: como sea, dejen sus REVIWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Atados al destino

Capítulo 5:

- toma esto, lo envía Koenma

El pelirrojo le lanza una pequeña gema de color violeta oscuro

- esto es…

- dijo que te pertenecía no?

- … si, gracias por traerlo- dice con una expresión completamente seria en el rostro mientras observaba la piedra.

- adiós…

Kurama se va de lugar dejando sola y pensativa a Akira

- nunca hubiera pensado, que esto se encontraba en el mundo espiritual…-murmura por lo bajo

- _"genial! Ahora que lo tienes, póntelo!"_- exclama mentalmente su "otro yo"

- _"ya, ya, no me apures"_- Akira se coloca el colgante con la perla negra medio violácea en su extremo

En ese preciso instante, el cuerpo de Akira cambia totalmente, adquiriendo así su total aspecto de demonio humano.

Tenía ojos dorados, cuyas pupilas parecían de gato, se podían divisar unas marcas negras debajo de ellos, y en cuanto a su cabello, el color variaba del negro hasta el violeta.

- _"por que te transformaste así de repente!"_

-_ " que mas quieres, hace tiempo que no tengo mi verdadero aspecto…"_

- al fin muestras tu verdadera forma- una voz familiar para ambas se hace escuchar

- _"Hiei…"_- piensa Akira

- sabes, es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin llamar a la puerta anteriormente

- hn…

-me disculpo por lo de la ultima vez, hacía mucho que la inútil de Akira no me permitía el control sobre su cuerpo, así que aproveche la oportunidad para luchar un poco.

- _"a quien le dices inútil?"_

- …como te llamas?- pregunta con su característico tono frío de voz

- al fin lo preguntas- responde con tono de superioridad- soy Midash…

- con que Midash eh, eres la conocida acecina fantasma del mundo del mal?

- así es, veo que sabes mucho

- hn… por que no te mostraste así anteriormente?

- esto ya parece un interrogatorio- murmura algo molesta- que crees, no tenía el suficiente poder demoníaco para volver a mi forma.

- quieres decir… que esa perla que te dio Kurama posee la mayor parte de tu energía

- eres rápido, me agradas… bien, debo volver

- que?

De un momento a otro, Akira volvió a tomar control sobre su cuerpo, recobrando su aspecto.

- es irónico… que un demonio tan conocido como ella este dentro de tu cuerpo.

- pues… creo que si u

Un momento e silencio incómodo invade e lugar

- quizás, esos demonios de los que nos hablo Kurama…

- …estén tras tu colgante

- espero que no… Midash suele descontrolarse fácilmente, le cuesta contener su

obsesión por pelear.

-_"hey! Eso no es cierto"_- le recrimina mentalmente la antes mencionada.

- pensar en ello me da algo de miedo, no quiero traerles ningún problema

- no creo que sea un problema- murmura el demonio de fuego por lo bajo para

que Akira no lo escuchara

- ya es tarde… debo ir a dormir o mañana no podré levantarme para ir a la escuela- la peliazul estaba apunto de irse, pero Hiei la detiene colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

- q-que sucede?- pregunta volteándose para verlo a la cara

- no tengas miedo…

- eh?

- pase lo que pase…-Hiei comienza bajar el tono de voz a medida que habla- voy a… protegerte…- el joven de ojos rojos termina por voltear su rostro algo apenado por lo que acababa de decir

- Hiei…- lo llama la peliazul.

Hiei se voltea para verla. Sintió un nerviosismo al ver la forma en la que su compañera le sonreía

- …gracias

Akira se retira hacia su habitación. Hiei se queda observando el lugar por donde la joven se fue.

- _"esto definitivamente no va conmigo"_- piensa mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

----------------------------------

Al día siguiente la joven de ojos violetas vuelve a levantarse para ir a la escuela, esta vez asegurándose de no llegar tarde.

Al salir del colegio , se dirigió hacia el de Keiko, ya que el día anterior habían acordado encontrarse a la salida de clases para pasear un poco.

- hey! Keiko!- la peliazul la llama- por aquí!

- hola!... oye… te importaría si mis amigas no acompañan?

- para nada, cuantas mas mejor!- exclama enérgicamente

Las cuatro jóvenes salen a dar un paseo por el parque

- vamos a comprar unos helados!- exclama la joven de las dos coletas (no me acuerdo como se llama U)

- buena idea

- vayan ustedes, yo las espero aquí

- acaso no quieres?

- no, es que… no me gusta el helado u

- OO eso es verdad!- preguntan las tres a coro algo… asustadas

- jeje… se que es extraño, pero es verdad

- esta bien… enseguida volvemos-

Las tres fueron a comprar unos helados mientras Akira las esperaba sentada en una banca.

Repentinamente un youki demoníaco se hizo presente, apareciendo frente a la peliazul un extraño sujeto

- eres tu… la acecina fantasma Midash?- pregunta con voz espeluznante

- así es, quien quiere saberlo?- el tono de la voz de la joven cambio a uno mas adulto (o sea, se sobreentiende que es Midash la que esta hablando, no?)

- _"que haces Midash"_

-_ "este problema solo me incumbe a mi"_

- no hace falta que te lo diga, ya que… vas a morir ahora mismo

- enserio?- Midash comenzó a ocupar el lugar de Akira- eso ya lo veremos

Al intentar cambiar a su forma algo la detiene.

-_ "que diablos estas haciendo Akira?... déjame cambiar!"_- le ordena

- _"aún no has recuperado toda tu fuerza será mejor que yo me encargue de esto"_

- _"… de acuerdo"_

Akira volvió a tomar su lugar.

- donde esta Midash! – pregunta el demonio bruscamente

- ella no quiere pelear… dice que luchar contra un demonio tan debilucho como

tu sería una completa perdida de tiempo.

- vas a tragarte tus palabras mocosa

Una tención se desplegó por todo el lugar.

- Akira, que esta pasando aquí?- pregunta Keiko llegando con sus amigas

- no se muevan!

El demonio, al verlas lo primero que hizo fue atacarlas, pero la joven de ojos violetas se interpone formando una barrera de una tenue luz negra

- que… sucede?

- escúchenme bien, ese demonio solo me busca a mi, quédense lo mas apartadas posible de mi

- no sería mejor que nos fuéramos?

- eso es imposible, ese sujeto ya expandió su territorio

- no… entiendo lo que sucede- las amigas de keiko se encontraban asustadas

- no se preocupen… todo saldrá bien- dice Akira sonriéndoles

La peliazul se va para seguir con su batalla

- escucha, aquí tu único oponente soy yo, no metas a ellas en este asunto- dice algo enojada por lo recién sucedido

- …no lo se, quizás deba pensarlo- el sujeto ataca repentinamente a la chica pero Akira logra esquivarlo sin ninguna dificultad.

Coloca ambas manos delante de ella formando una esfera de energía negra que luego es dirigida hacia su oponente dando justo en el blanco

- perfecto!- murmura.

Akira se da media vuelta para volver con sus compañeras, pero se detiene en seco al oír la risa de ese sujeto.

- … veo que el Jefe tenía razón sobre ti, eres bastante fuerte…

- _"no puede ser, ese ataque debió haberlo desintegrado…!"_- pensaba confundida

El sujeto comenzó a elevar su poder demoníaco

-_" no lo entiendo… es solo un demonio de clase C, como puede tener tanta fuerza?"_

- que pasa…? Acaso ahora tienes miedo

- … pagaras por eso

El demonio se acerca a ella rápidamente propinándole un fuerte golpe en su estómago lanzándola lejos de ahí

- Akira!- Keiko estaba apunto de correr en su ayuda

- quédate ahí!... estoy bien _"maldición… esto no es bueno"_- vuelve a ponerse de pie.

Se dirige hacia la banca donde dejo sus cosas, sin bajar la guardia, y toma su espada. Intenta atacarlo por detrás, pero repentinamente su oponente adquirió una velocidad increíble

-_ "alguien esta… enviándole toda esta fuerza… estoy segura"_… bien… ya que mi especialidad es la copia… intentare una de las técnicas de hiei- murmura

Toma fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada y concentra todo su poder en esta.

- jaou ensatsuken!- invoca la espada de fuego negro despedazando con ella a su rival.

- lo lograste?

- claro que no… crees que con esa espadita vas a poder derrotarme- el sujeto aparece repentinamente y toma la espada de Akira con una mano arrebatándosela bruscamente

- que?

Vuelve a atacarla, la peliazul esta vez logra esquivarlo a duras penas, consiguiendo que lastimara un poco su mejilla

- hn… q-quien eres…

- bien… quizás debas saberlo, después de todo morirás… soy un subordinado del gran Satoshi

- _"Satoshi!... quizás es ese sujeto… el que le esta dando tanta fuerza"_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sujeto se acerca a ella peligrosamente logrando dañarle gravemente su hombro izquierdo con la espada que antes le arrebató.

Un grito de dolor se escucho en todo el lugar. Toma la hoja de la espada y la desintegra.

- veo que aún te quedan energías

- … mas de la que crees- una sonrisa decidida se diviso en su rostro

Akira junto toda la energía que le quedaba, liberándola de una sola ves en una explosión concentrada, logrando hacerle bastante daño al demonio, pero agotándola por completo ella. La peliazul sale despedida por la explosión.

Keiko va en su ayuda

- Akira… estas bien?

- si…esto no es nada- intenta levantarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permite, cayendo nuevamente en el piso

- que haremos ahora?- pregunta asustada al ver que el demonio se acercaba a ellas

- no te preocupes… ya llego la ayuda

- que esta pasando aquí!- la voz de Hiei resonó por todo el lugar

Al ver a Akira tan gravemente herida, un sentimiento de coraje surgió desde sus adentros.

- escúchame bien… alguien esta dándole la fuerza a ese sujeto… ten cuidado- luego de decir esto, Akira cae desmayada. Hiei se acerca un poco, luego mira a la joven castaña que estaba a su lado ayudándola

- aléjense de aquí

Las tres chicas hicieron caso a lo que el youkai de fuego les dijo, llevándose a Akira con ellas

- vas a pagar por esto- murmura Hiei por lo bajo.

De un momento a otro, el lugar se cubrió de llamas tan incontrolables como la ira que sentía en ese momento el joven de ojos rojos

- _"esto no se ve nada bien"_- el demonio intento escapar, pero ni bien dio un

paso, Hiei logro destruirlo por completo (esta ves se murió! Definitivamente!)

Volvió a donde se encontraban las cuatro jóvenes, Akira al parecer estaba ya algo despierta.

La levanta y la toma entre sus brazos llevándosela de vuelta al Dojo.-

Continuará…

---------------------------

Uf! Al fin… creo que se volvió algo densa la parte de la pelea… así que disculpen por eso, es la primera ves que detallo una, y den por seguro que es la última también!

Si tienen algún tipo de idea para este fic, les aseguro que son bien recibidas, quizás así les resulte mas interesante .

A propósito… que raro no? A Akira no le gusta el Helado, no come pastas, tampoco frutas ni nada frito, y odia el dulce de leche con toda su alma incluso nunca tiene frío y tampoco le gusta salir de noche.. anormal no es cierto? Pues es el primer personaje que se parece tanto a mi! Ajajajaja si… aunque ustedes no lo crean, no me gusta nada de lo antes mencionado

Rika: oigan… chicas… están? (buscando por toda la casa hasta encontraras dormidas)

Yumiko y Rogue:…

Rika: creo que salir de noche les afecta --u…

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

------------------------------------

Atados al destino

------------------------------------

Capitulo 6:

Hiei se lleva a Akira en brazos hasta el Dojo, seguida de Keiko, por su parte, las amigas de la castaña se fueron para no causar muchas molestias, siempre y cuando luego les dieran una debida explicación de todo lo sucedido.

- estará bien?- pregunta Keiko preocupada caminando al lado de Hiei

-… si- contesto fríamente

Keiko se quedo callada el resto del recorrido, comprendía que Hiei no quería ser molestado.

Por su parte, el youkai de fuego había quedado pensativo luego de lo que paso, sin contar la mirada llena de rabia que tenía.

AL llegar al Dojo, lo primero que hizo, fue recostar a la peliazul en su cama, luego de eso, como era de costumbre, Kurama la reviso, curo con ayuda de

Yukina la mayoría de sus heridas externas.

- no creo que puedo curar bien esta herida…- dijo Yukina algo decepcionada de si misma al ver la herida que había en el hombro de su amiga.

- no te preocupes, si la tratas todos los días se ira sanando de a poco… cuento con tigo para ayudarla- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que el hada de hielo se

sintiera mejor

- claro!- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese instante Botan y Keiko entran a la habitación seguidas por detrás de Genkai.

- esta bien… no se preocupen, solo necesita descansar- informa Kurama, terminando de vendar el hombro de Akira

- que bueno…

- eso le pasa por andar confiándose de sus habilidades- dijo Genkai con un dejo de enfado en su voz.

- lo importante es que ahora se encuentra bien, mejor salgamos y dejémosla descansar.

Todas hacen lo que Kurama indica. El pelirrojo se quedo un poco mas en el Dojo, ya que Yukina lo invito a tomar un poco de te en agradecimiento.

El pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas estaba a punto de irse, pero al divisar a Hiei se detuvo y se dirigió hasta el.

- sabes que?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad

-… no exactamente

- hay algo que puedas decirme?

-…- Hiei hizo una pausa- estoy mas que seguro que están detrás de su colgante

- lo supuse… seguramente debe estar relacionado con la nueva misión que nos encargo Koenma… si llegas a saber algo mas, dímelo por favor…

- hn…

Kurama se fue del lugar, Hiei estaba con la mente en otro lado, necesitaba averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, y no iba a esperar.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Akira, al parecer acababa de despertar.

- ah! Hiei!... hola u- dijo sin saber que decir

El joven de ojos rojos se quedo callado con una mirada algo seria que incomodo al instante a Akira.

- que pasa?- pregunto atrevidamente

- pudiste haberle ganado sin tanto esfuerzo… por que te arriesgaste tanto?-

- ah… era eso…- Akira queda callada

- acaso… no puedes decírmelo?-

- no! No es eso… es que, va a sonarte entupido… la verdad, era que no quería que Midash se esforzara tanto… aún no ha recuperado todas sus fuerzas…

-_"valla que considerada…"_- decía Midash desde el interior de Akira

- solo por eso?... eres una estúpida

- oye! No digas eso, aunque no lo creas, ella me ha ayudado mucho… si se esfuerza por ahora podría desaparecer pos su falta de poder, y no me gustaría que sucediera eso

-… deberías considerarlo mejor la próxima vez…

-…- Akira agacha su cabeza algo apenada- disculpa… siempre estoy causándote problemas…

- …- Hiei solo se quedo observándola- esta bien… para mi no es ningún problema- dijo dándole la espalda

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Akira, haciéndola sentir algo extraña.

- voy a ausentarme algunos días- informo el demonio de cabello oscuro

- que vas a hacer?

- necesito saber algo…

- ya veo… ten cuidado por favor…

Hiei se va de la habitación de la chica, y tal como se lo había dicho, se fue.

Pasaron aproximadamente una semana sin saber nada de Hiei, los demás se preguntaban a donde podría haber ido, al parecer solo le había informado a Akira del motivo de su ausencia.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, Hiei regresa, Yukina quien en ese momento estaba sola en el dojo se sorprende al verlo con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

- que le sucedió joven Hiei?- pregunto corriendo a su lado

- no es nada importante- dijo para que su hermana no se preocupara

En ese momento, Akira llega del colegio con una cara de cansancio.

- Por que demonios no avisaron que hoy no asistiría casi ningún profesor!- entro quejándose- de haberlo sabido podría haberme quedado a dormir un poco mas- iba a seguir quejándose de no ser por haber visto a Hiei.

- Hiei! Ya regresaste!- exclama felizmente.-… que te paso?- pregunto al verlo con algunas heridas

- nada… necesito hablar con tigo- dijo mirando seriamente a la peliazul

Yukina comprendió que estaba de mas y se fue a preparar un poco de te (para variar u)

- que pasa?- pregunto curiosamente la joven sentándose en el sofá de la sala de estar, Hiei la imita sentándose a su lado.

- necesito que me digas exactamente que es esa cosa- dijo señalando el collar violeta colgando del cuello de su acompañante

- pero si ya lo sabes! Aquí dentro esta encerrado todo el poder de Midash

- supongo, que estas consiente de la cantidad de energía demoníaca que tiene esa cosa- dijo el demonio de fuego

- pues… si, después de todo, posee sellado todo el poder Midash, no?

- ese colgante es exactamente lo que esos demonios están buscando…

- como estas tan seguro?

- eso es lo que e estado tratando de averiguar todo este tiempo, un sujeto llamado Satoshi quiere el poder de esa perla, los demonios que hemos estado combatiendo todo este tiempo son subordinados suyos…

- ya veo…

- escúchame bien- dijo agarrándola repentinamente por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos violáceos.- por ningún motivo vayas a enfrentarte a uno de esos demonios tu sola… es muy peligroso

- ah… s-si-contesto algo nerviosa por la cercanía del rostro de Hiei

En ese instante Koenma entra a la sala repentinamente.

- lamento interrumpirlos chicos- dijo al ver la escena y dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

- no es lo que piensas Koenma!- grita avergonzada Akira separándose de hiei bastante sonrojada. Hiei por su lado ni se inmutó.

- Hiei- lo llama el príncipe del mundo espiritual

- sabes algo?- pregunto con su típica vos fría

- según tengo entendido, Satoshi desea esa perla negra para poder aumentar su poder

- eso es algo que se esperaría… no?- dijo Akira entrometiéndose a la conversación

- ese no es el problema… lo malo aquí es que ese sujeto es un demonio de clase S

- de clase S?- Hiei cada ves se encontraba mas interesado en el tema

- pero si llega a obtener estos poderes… nadie podría vencerlo… ni siquiera ninguno de los tres reyes del mundo espiritual!- dijo Akira perdiendo la cordura (alguna ves mencione que odio a Mukuro ¬¬)

- por lo pronto no hay que preocuparse, en cuanto a ti Hiei, deberías descansar un poco… te ves fatal-

-hn… no es de tu incumbencia…- respondió tajantemente

- con su permiso… debo irme, les agradeceré que les informen esto al resto por favor… adiós- Koenma se va del lugar dejando a Hiei y a Akira solos nuevamente

- vaya problema no crees?- dijo tratando de no parecer tan preocupada

-…

- no sería mejor que descanses como acaba de decir Koenma?

- no es necesario

- oh vamos! No seas tan orgulloso! Ven, te presto mi habitación

Akira toma del brazo a Hiei y de un tirón lo levanta del sofá y lo lleva medio a rastras hasta su habitación.

- para ser mujer no eres nada delicada- se quejo soltándose del agarre de ella

- gracias por el cumplido ¬¬… quieres que te traiga algo?

- no necesito nada…- dijo tratando de salir de la habitación, de no ser que la peliazul volvió a sostenerlo del brazo

- si descansas un poco, prometo que no te molestare mas…

- …eres una pesada

- pues ya ves que si, ahora has lo que te dije, te traeré algo de comer

Hiei se sienta en la cama de la joven, algo inquieto, esperando a que regresara.

Observó los detalles de la habitación de ella. No era gran cosa, pero era agradable.

Akira vuelve a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida y se sienta al lado de Hiei

- vamos… come algo…- pidió entregándole la bandeja

Hiei miraba la comida algo dudoso. Se quedo unos minutos sin hacer nada, por lo que Akira comenzó a desesperarse

- vamos! come algo, te ara bien!

-hn…-

Hiei suspira, y sin más remedio hace lo que la joven le indica. En verdad estaba hambriento, pero su orgullo no le permitía que una mujer cuidara de él, claro que Akira era una excepción.

Al terminar de comer, Akira toma la bandeja y la lleva a la cocina. Al regresar a su habitación, observa que Hiei se había quedado dormido

- _"se nota que estaba cansado…"_- prensaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sienta nuevamente a su lado. Se queda un rato en silencio mirando hacia el techo, de ves en cuando miraba a Hiei de reojo, aunque solo estuviera dormido, se sentía nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, obligándola a volver a su lugar nuevamente.

Akira voltea su rostro al ver que Hiei estaba abrazándola por la cintura. En un rápido movimiento el demonio de fuego recuesta a Akira en la cama, coloca sus brazos a ambos costados del rostro de ella y se queda mirándola fijamente.

La joven de ojos violetas sentía que su corazón estaba apunto de salirse de su pecho, sus mejillas se ruborizaron casi inmediatamente y su rostro mostraba un intenso nerviosismo

- h-hiei?- lo llamo casi en un suspiro

Hiei por su lado no despegaba la mirada de los ojos de ella, se acercaba cada ves mas a su rostro, estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios hasta que se detuvo al notar cierta incomodidad por parte de Akira.

- disculpa…- hiei se levanta y se va de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

La peliazul aún estaba en la posición en la que hiei la había dejado, con la mente en blanco, aún estaba nerviosa y sorprendida. Se sentó sobre su cama y se llevo una mano a su pecho, su corazón latía a mas no poder. Trató de calmarse, lo cual le llevo un buen rato

Volvió a recostarse en su cama, esta vez preguntándose una y otra vez el por que de esa reacción por parte de ella, y mas importante aún… por que esa reacción por parte de hiei

Akira, generalmente, en una situación así, pondría las cosas bien en claro con una bofetada o algo por el estilo. Pero en este caso, simplemente se quedo ahí, sin poder moverse.

En cuanto a Hiei…

Continuara…

------------------------------------

Hola! Siiii! Reviví! Ajajajajaj volviiiiii, la verdad es que medio como que había dejado de lado este fanfic, pero como me compre el manga 17 de Yu Yu hakusho, digamos que me entusiasme de nuevo.

Ahora… que tiene en la cabeza Akira! Por el amor a Dios! estando en una situación así con Hiei!... yo que ella me aprovecharía de el jejeje :P

Espero que no les haya resultado un poco densa la parte de la misión y eso… es que, es algo complicada, voy a tratar de resolver toda esa cuestión en menos de 2 capítulos… aunque creo que va a costarme un poco…

Rika: oigan… Rogue, Yumi… no me vendría un poco mal de ayuda, eh

Rogue y Yumiko: zzzzzzzZZZZZZ…

Rika: hoe? Siguen dormidas?

R y Y: zzzzzzzZZZZZZ…

Rika: creo que el viaje a Bariloche fue un ultimátum para ellas u

Dejen REVIEWS! Hasta las próxima mis queridos lectores!


End file.
